


I Only Lent You My Body 借我之躯，还彼之梦

by Analgisia



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>随着时间的推移，Vincent与Jerome的生活越来越融洽。直到某天，他们两人之间的界限开始变得模糊......</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Lent You My Body 借我之躯，还彼之梦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Only Lent You My Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300123) by [khasael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/pseuds/khasael). 



> 这是一份冷到西伯利亚的安利...但是也巨好吃啊QAQ  
> 不知为何这个电影看得人并不多 但是它真的是一部非常值得让人深思的硬科幻神作啊！！！！  
> 真的这个电影除了中文标题翻译不好以外...哪儿都很好【。
> 
> 以及 **[Asaki_Kiri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri)** kiri小天使也剪了一份这个电影的安利TUT！！！ 大家走过路过不要错过！！！！[★传送门点我★](http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2796862/)

听见自己的名字从Jerome的嘴里传出有些微妙。当他一边思索着“Jerome”这个名字，却又改口说成“Eugene”时，那感觉会变得更加的微妙。这是他们之间的一个小小的协议，可不知为何，总还是会觉得好像有哪里不太对劲的样子。

Jerome满身酒气——弥散着伏特加与苏格兰威士忌的味道。一瓶是早些时候在家里喝的，另一瓶是刚才在饭店里喝的——今天他上床睡觉时都安分了不少。Vincent之前也看Jerome醉过很多次——甚至比看见他保持清醒的次数还要多。Jerome朝着Vincent脸上吹了口满是酒精味的气息，吹得Vincent不禁皱了皱眉——但今晚，这举动看上去却有些不可名状的异常。不仅仅是因为那庆祝。他们以前也会喝酒庆祝。当初Vincent接到Gattaca的电话，去公司报道的第一天时他们会喝酒庆祝；Vincent有幸晋升时他们会喝酒庆祝；甚至是第一次Vincent站在那个年迈的清洁员面前时，他都愿意庆祝那样的瞬间。今晚产生的这不一样的错觉，让他误以为他们两人似乎真的已经在一起共事了很久很久。

“这一周剩下的时间里你都不许喝酒。”Vincent的声音带着愠怒。他把Jerome垂落在地的双腿抬上床。只有这样他才不会被对方的体重拖下地。他以前吃过一次苦头。上回只听得轰的一声巨响，Jarome直接摔到了地上，真怕他会得撞坏自己的脑子，像个白痴一样用这种方式丢了性命。

“有本事你不让我喝呀。”Jerome轻轻笑了笑，说。他面色酡红，眼中的光芒有些暗淡——就算这样也比平日里明亮不少。哪怕Vincent向来很讨厌承认这一点，可Jerome并没有说错——他的眼睛确实更漂亮。

“别像个流氓似的。”Vincent咕哝着把Jerome脱掉的鞋子扔到鞋柜里。

Jerome咧嘴一笑，醉醺醺的笑容里似乎有一股讽刺的味道在不断蔓延。“我更宁愿用混蛋来形容我自己。毕竟不像你，我有那么优秀的基因和光明的前途，这样的形容词 _真的_ 不适合我。”片刻后，那笑容消失不见，醉醺醺的他直勾勾地盯着Vincent，“Vincent，我以你为荣。”

Vincent今天也像往常一样，他并没有太在意。反正这也不过是一句庆祝的话语罢了。“是啦是啦，谢谢，Eugene。”

但这次Jerome并没有回应他。他把枕头摆在床头，靠上去，用手肘撑起身体的重量，那双蓝眼睛看得Vincent有些不安，就像他当初知道Jerome比他高了2.5英寸时的那个早晨一样不安。他第三次伸出手拽着Vincent的领带，强势的动作桀骜不驯——他向来如此，只要他想要的，他可以不费吹灰之力获得，仿佛整个世界都是绕着他在旋转。他用比往常还要大的力道把Vincent拽了下来。这次Vincent真的被他拽得趴在床上，撑在他上方。他凝视着对方的双眼。“叫我Jerome。”

Vincent试着扯开紧捻他领带的双手，可对方丝毫没有放开的意思。Vincent静静地看着他，他翻了个白眼。就连他自己都不知道这是第几次安抚喝的烂醉的Jerome了。可不管他们曾做出过多么滑稽的行为，像今晚这样Jerome想让Vincent用自己的真名来喊他的这种情况都不曾出现过，自从他加入Gattaca后就他们再也没有这么做过。“为什么？”

“因为我想听你念我的名字。”Jerome说着调整了一下姿势，他的语气让Vincent莫名颤栗，“ _我的_ 名字。”

那不过是Vincent说过千百次的一个词语，那也是他的身份，供给他自己隐藏真相的一层皮囊。他每天都会不经意将它默念无数次，在数不清的文件中附下这个署名，无数次地将它录入Gattaca的系统中。

既然这样，为什么现在将它说出口却又有种奇怪的感觉呢？这不过是重新将它归还原主，重新赋予或是找回不存在的意义及本质。这便是名字的力量，这和蕴含在身份与基因图谱中的力量一样。也或许正是因为这样的缘故，Vincent犹豫了，不过他早已习惯迁就这位宿友兼共犯。“好吧，Jerome。”

“Vincent。”Jerome轻声回应了他，松开了Vincent的领带。修长的手指掠过Vincent的胸口，他转过了头，“我把一切都借给了你，是吧？我所有的一切， _我_ 在世人眼中的一切。”

Vincent默不作声。这是事实，是不诤的事实，但Jerome的话中似乎有更深刻的意味，或许他终于有机会拨开假借着酒精与庆典下的假面，窥探到隐藏在Jerome意外事故背后的真相。每当Vincent产生这样的预感，一遍又一遍思考Jerome与问题的严重性时，他都会觉得自己登上泰坦的梦想离自己又疏远了几分。当然他们之间的这些问题，或许也只有等到Vincent终于实现自己的理想，最终走向分道扬镳时才会爆发吧。但他知道保持沉默是最好的，他知道Jerome作为回应的只有冷嘲与热讽。“是呀。”他终于开了口，模糊的声音几乎无法分辨。

Jerome摇摇头，掌心的热度穿透Vincent的衣料，恰到好处地温暖着他的皮肤。“其实我不这么觉得。我相信并不是一切都将如此。”

散乱的字句还没有在Vincent的脑中形成完整的句子，Jerome就扯着他的领带上前凑得更近，甚至比刚才的距离还要短。这不是他熟悉的Jerome，不是他熟悉的那个机敏的、总喜欢用冷笑话解围的Jerome。或许他的态度还是和以往一样强硬，但还是有些不太一样的地方。有些惊悚的挑衅不寻常得不禁让人警惕。Vincent能闻到他身上酒精的味道，能闻到几分钟前他用过的薄荷漱口水的味道，能闻到他抽完最后一根烟时身上淡淡的烟草香，能闻到只在为数不多的正式场合中使用的古龙水的味道。木制香调有些温暖，让Vincent忆起某日等公司所有员工都离开后，出现在他面前的Jerome脸上狡黠的笑容。

“其实我也还是有其余可以分享给你的......东西。”Jerome轻声低语，手指缓慢而又有力地扫过Vincent的胸口，“我也还是有可以借给你的东西。”

这触碰让Vincent有些颤抖，不过他并没有逃开的打算。他被Jerome深邃明亮的蓝眼睛迷住了，尽管在酒精的作用下它们的颜色有些暗淡。还没等他开口（说实话，眼下他真的不知道该说些什么），Jerome缩短了他们之间最后的距离，他吻了他。这和之前扯着他的领带时的对话并不一样，这不是一个强迫的吻，他只是微微擦过Vincent的双唇，接着又重新躺回枕头上，带着浅笑，眼睑半阖。“比如一些值得让人深思的东西。”

Vincent的声音和他的双腿颤抖得一样厉害。“快睡吧。”他重复着这句话关掉了灯。他转身离开卧室，有好几个瞬间，他都想要转身冲回卧室，凝望躺在床上的Jerome。

那晚他睡得很好。他忽然发觉。得知这个月末要出发前往泰坦时，他的内心会有一丝不舍流过。

-FIN-


End file.
